The Birth of Kings
by Showers' Inc
Summary: This is the story of Scar and Mufasa growing up together, but in different worlds. Mufasa meant to become king and Scar neglected to the shadows and turning to a darker side of his soul. FINAL CHAPTER UP! Kinda depressing . . .
1. Present Day

The Birth of Kings: Prologue to the Ling King

All of us know of the ends of Mufasa and his brother Scar, but how did they begin? This is my own idea of the happenings in the childhoods of Scar and Mufasa growing up together, but in different worlds.

Present Day

"Hira, Hira!"

The old lioness jumped awake and squinted her eyes at the sudden light. A little male cub was stumbling over the tall grass to her. Hira stood up from the warm rock and stretched carefully. Pride Rock rose in front of her, bright and joyous.

"Aunt Kiara had two boys!" the cub cried, skidding to a stop in front of her.

She laughed at him. "That's good to hear, Raji. Did she just have them?"

"Mama said she did this morning, but they wanted to make sure the cubs were all right."

"Oh, I see."

"You wanna go see them? I'm sure Aunt Kiara would let you since you're our cub-sitter and all."

"Well, good. Have you seen them yet?"

"Nope, Mama said I should get you first."

"All right, let's go."

The two walked toward Pride Rock together, Raji bouncing around excitedly. Hira shook her head with a worn smile, knowing all of the other little ones would be acting the same. The other lions and lionesses were gathered on the ledge of the Rock, talking rapidly of the birth.

Kovu was sitting beside the cave entrance with Simba, both of their chests swelled with pride. Hira began to bow before them, but Simba gently stopped her.

"Oh, no, old friend," he said. "I should bow to you."

"After seeing what you have to put up with everyday because of the cubs you watch," Kovu grinned. "It makes the king's job look easy."

Hira laughed. "Oh, thank you, boys. May I see her?"

"I think she's been waiting to, Hira. Go ahead."

She nodded to them and went in quietly with Raji. Kiara was sitting with her mother, Nala, on a cool stone in the middle of the cave. Two dark furballs were curled up beside her, moving occasionally.

"Hi, Aunt Kiara!" Raji exclaimed.

He was shushed by the three lionesses.

"They're sleeping, Raji," Kiara whispered. "Try not to wake them."

"Right, sorry," the cub whispered back.

Kiara laughed softly and looked over at Hira. "Oh, you came. I'm so glad you did."

"I have to see what I'll be dealing with in a few months' time," Hira joked as she came up.

Nala rubbed her head against hers gently and smiled at her. Hira sniffed at the new-born cubs. One turned and batted at her nose. She let out a sudden yelp and jerked her head back.

"Oh, my. I'll have my work cut out for me, won't I?"

"I'm so sorry," Kiara answered, trying to fight her laughter. "That's Nuka."

"Oh, you named after Kovu's brother?"

She nodded. "He asked me if it was okay. They had their differences and Nuka was often jealous of him, but I know Kovu misses him."

"Oh, it's understandable. How about your other little one?"

"That would be Jamboki."

"Jamboki? Where did that name come about?"

"Rafiki had a bit of an influence on my father."

"Simba loved it," Nala sighed. "He said he couldn't wait to call him by his nickname."

Hira smiled. "That sounds like your husband, Nala. And what nickname does he have in mind?"

"Jam, of course."

The old lioness laughed. "Oh, I do like that one! I might use it."

"I think a lot of us will. So, Raji, what do you think of your cousins?"

Raji had been silent most of the time, jus staring at the cubs.

"Dad said I had to help take care of them, 'cause I'm like their older brother," he answered.

"Vitaleni did the same for Kovu when they were growing up," Kiara said. "I know my sons would be safe with you, Raji."

"As long as Hira helps me, right?"

She laughed. "That's true. What do you say, Hira?"

The old lioness nodded. "I'll happily assist you, Raji."

FIVE MONTHS LATER . . .

"I had it first!"

"I saw it first!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Stop it, you two!" Raji shouted over both of them.

Nuka and Jamboki separated, turning their backs to each other. Hira sighed hopelessly.

"What is it this time, little ones?"

"Jam took my beetle!" Nuka exclaimed.

"No, Nuka was trying to take _my_ beetle!" Jam spat angrily.

"Now, both of you calm down," Hira reasoned. "I turn my back for one moment and you two are fighting again. Can't you ever be brothers?"

"No!" the two shouted in unison, sticking their tongues out at each other.

The lioness looked to the young lion beside her. "This is what happens when there are two princes. They always try to out-do each other."

"Uncle Kovu won't be very happy to hear about this," Raji answered loudly, making sure the little ones heard.

Jam and Nuka froze in their tracks.

"You can't tell Dad!" Nuka pleaded.

"He'll get mad at us!" Jam cried. "Like he always does."

"I have a deal for you two," Hira said gently, leaning down to their level. "I'll tell you a legendary story if you promise to behave for the rest of the afternoon."

The cubs perked up instantly.

"You always have great stories, Hira!" Jam claimed.

"We'll behave, we promise!" Nuka said with equal enthusiasm.

"Good," Hira smiled. "Now go play."

They ran off in the grass, wrestling playfully with the other cubs. Raji watched them with a smile and looked to his elderly friend.

"What story do you plan on telling?" he asked.

Hira laughed. "You sound just as excited as those two."

"I agree with Jamboki. You tell some amazing stories."

"Well, this is one I have yet to tell anyone. One legend that only one other knows about."

"Wow, maybe I'll talk to Simba and you can tell it to the whole pride. It could be a great event."

"I think everyone would like that."

Later that night, all of the pride gathered on the ledge of Pride Rock. Rumor spread rapidly that Hira was going to tell one of her tales. The cubs gathered around their parents, determined to stay awake as long as necessary. Simba, Kovu, Nala, and Kiara sat in front of the other lions and lionesses with Hira. She sighed heavily as she watched every lion approach to find a suitable sitting place.

"My, I didn't think this many would be about to listen," she said.

"Not surprisingly, our nephew has a good sized mouth on him," Kovu joked.

They looked to Raji, who sat to the side with Jam and Nuka.

"I suppose you're right," Hira agreed. "I'm ready, Simba."

Simba roared, catching everyone's attention immediately. The pride looked to Hira with anxious eyes. She nodded her thanks to the King and his family. The four other lions and lionesses moved away from her, leaving Hira alone to face her audience.

"This tale," she began, "is one of family. It tells the story of two lions that are legendary to our pride. Some of the older ones remember them quite well, our king in particular."

Simba made a face as Nala looked to him. He had no idea what she spoke of. Hira continued formally, her eyes closing slowly.

"This tale is about the great King Mufasa and his brother, Scar."

The pride gasped at the mention of the traitor. Hira shook her head.

"A typical reaction. To me, most are not born evil, but it is infused within their souls as they grow. Scar was considered the most evil lion in our pride's history, but that was not always the case. Mufasa and Scar were brothers, born and raised together. So the question I begin with is, how can brothers raised so alike, become so different?

"There are ways, my friends. There are elements and changes in a lion's life that eventually leads him to question his outlook on life. This tale is one of brothers. It is about their love, their jealousy, their pain. This tale is of the childhoods of Mufasa and Scar."


	2. Miru

Chapter One: Miru

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that. I don't own any of the characters of the Lion King, just this storyline, which I'm quite proud of, and a few characters I throw in myself. Anyway, here it goes . . .

He hated that name. _Miru._ It sounded so bland, forgettable, boring. Not like his brother's, Mufasa. That name was meant to hold power and promise. Of course, their father expected it from the cub.

Miru sat alone beside a glistening pond, staring off into the Pridelands. His father had taken Mufasa out hunting for the day and he was left to wait for them. He looked down at the water and grimaced.

His fur was a dark brown and matted-looking. His eyes were black in the center with a yellow-ish green around it. He looked weak and insignificant. He hated that reflection. Miru swatted the water angrily and destroyed the image into churning ripples.

"Oh, little one," a gentle voice said behind him. "What's the matter?"

Miru sniffed and turned away from the water. "I'm the worst-looking cub ever."

"I think you're beautiful, Miru."

"You have to. You're my mom."

"Come here, little one. What's the matter?"

He nuzzled his nose against his mother's fur on her leg, trying to fight his tears. "Papa took Mufasa off to hunt again today."

"And you're upset because they left you behind."

He nodded, not looking at her. A gentle paw lifted his chin to meet her eyes. No matter what happened, Miru knew that his mother would always be the most beautiful lioness he would ever see. Her fur was the palest yellow and it seemed to glow in the sunshine. Her nose was a soft pink and her eyes were a perfect blend of blue and green.

She smiled and licked his fur lovingly.

"Miru, why do you think you're the worst-looking cub ever?"

He sniffed again. "I just am."

"Miru . . ."

"Mufasa looks like Papa. That's why Mufasa's his favorite."

"Oh, Mufasa isn't your father's favorite."

"You don't have to lie, Mom. I'm not blind. He takes Mufasa everywhere with him and always leaves me here. I know he could care less what happens to me."

Her voice became stern. "Now, you know that's not true, Miru. Your father loves you both more than anything. He cares so much about you."

"Then why does he always leave me behind?"

His mother sighed heavily. "Miru, look in the water again."

The cub looked away stubbornly. "No."

"Not even for me?"

He looked to her pleading eyes and stood to join her near the water's edge. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Now, look again," she said. "And tell me what you see."

He peered in the water, meeting his own eyes. His mother's reflection was beside him. It glowed brilliantly, but he saw no change in his own.

"I see an ugly lion cub," he said miserably.

"Well, I'll tell you what I see, then," his mother said softly. "I see a mother sitting beside a son that she couldn't be more proud of. I see an adorable little one with the sharpest eyes and the darkest fur. I see a cub that will one day be known through the Pridelands as the greatest leader in history. Do you see it now?"

Miru shook his head. "No."

His mother purred softly as she rubbed against his cheek. "You will someday, little one, I promise. Let's go back to Pride Rock, okay?"

She walked away slowly and Miru stumbled after her, laughing. Suddenly, a small, dark body crashed atop his mother. Then another, and another, until she was hidden beneath them.

Miru began to call for her, but a taut body struck him heavily. His world went black.


	3. Mufasa

Chapter Two: Mufasa

The antelope ate the grass quietly. Mufasa crouched down behind the tall grass, watching them intently. He glanced at his father, who was huddled beside him. He was motionless, except his eyes. His dark eyes darted from antelope to antelope, sizing them up.

"Yet, Dad?" Mufasa whispered.

"No, not quite," he answered. "Just a little longer."

"Sire!" a high-pitched voice cried through the silence.

The antelope jumped and ran off in a stampede. Mufasa's father sighed heavily before straightening up. He looked to the tropical bird flying above them with an irritated expression.

"This had better be important, Zolo," he said quietly.

"Sir, it's your wife!" Zolo exclaimed as he landed hastily beside the lion.

"What about her?"

"She's hurt, Sire. She was found not long ago with Miru at the pond. We need to return to Pride Rock as soon as possible, sir."

He turned to look at his son with urgency. "Come along, Mufasa. Stay close to Zolo."

He raced off across the Pridelands, disappearing in the grass. Mufasa looked to Zolo questioningly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

The bird was quiet for a time. "Let's go, Mufasa. I'm sure my Zazu would love to see you."

Mufasa walked slowly as Zolo flew above him. He could tell something was horribly wrong. His mother and Miru were both hurt, maybe even . . . He shook his head forcefully. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think about it.

Pride Rock slowly appeared in front of him, dark, forbidding clouds surrounding it. The air felt heavy with rain. As he walked up, he noticed all of the pride outside of the small cave to the side of the sleeping cave. Everyone had solemn faces as he wandered past them and nearer to the entrance.

"No, no, young prince," Zolo ordered, landing in front of him. "Let your father handle matters in there. Come with me."

Mufasa reluctantly turned away from the cave, trying to squint in. He followed the bird away, his head down. Several of the lions and lionesses whispered to one another as he passed.

"Poor little one," one whispered.

"The queen's dead," another muttered.

"Did you see Miru's face?" a voice asked.

"His eye looked like it was bit out," one lioness grimaced.

"The queen looked horribly torn up," the one beside her commented. "Poor Mufasa."

Mufasa looked at Zolo's bright tail, trying to ignore them. He felt tears slowly run down his cheeks. Zolo stopped after they passed through the mass of the pride. He turned and looked at the stressed little cub.

"Mama is dead?" he asked, hoping the answer would be what he wanted.

"I'm so sorry, Mufasa," Zolo shook his head.

"What about Miru? Will he be okay?"

"We aren't sure yet, prince. Come on, now. You've had a rough day."

He wordlessly followed Zolo into a small den-like area where his family lived. Zolo's young son, Zazu, hopped off of the little nest he had and waddled/ran to Mufasa's side. Mufasa ignored the young bird and flopped down on a moss-covered rock.

He closed his eyes as his tears continued to stream down his face. Zazu settled beside him quietly. They soon fell asleep that way.


	4. The Storm

Chapter Three: The Storm

Miru screamed as he jumped awake. Everything was dark as he looked around. He heard the rain fall steadily outside of the cave entrance. No other lion was in the cave. He sat up and squinted as hard as he could. He had problems seeing out of his right eye.

He jumped when he noticed a light yellow mound behind him. It was his mother!

"Mom, wake up," he said.

There was no response from the sleeping lioness.

"Mom? Hey, wake up, okay? Mom?"

He took a step toward her. She still didn't move. He walked around her back legs.

"Come on, Mom . . ."

He froze in his tracks. Nasty red gashes covered all of her front. Her beautiful fur was caked together with dried blood. Her blue-green eyes were glazed over, forever staring at nothing . . .

Miru screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran out of the cave and into the stormy night. His mother's eyes haunted him as he stumbled down the walkway from Pride Rock. He sprinted off, trying to get away. His fur was soaked through, but he continued to run.

He stopped at the pond where he and his mother sat earlier in the day. He cried loudly as he sat on the bank of the pond, looking out into the water. The rain fell with no intent of stopping. It disturbed the pond's surface, fat droplets causing little ripples.

Miru walked over to the water and looked down at his reflection. It was distorted from the rain and the lack of light, but he looked closely. He saw his left eye looking at him with a deadly stare, but his right . . . His right eye was covered in a wet, gray mass of goo. He could see nothing through it.

He scrambled away from the water, afraid of the reflection. What happened to him? His face . . . He turned back and ran to Pride Rock. All of the lions and lionesses were asleep. His father was on the highest rock, his eyes open, but seeing nothing. He turned his head and gasped.

"Boy, what are you doing?" he asked in an alien voice.

"What happened to me?" Miru demanded desperately. "What's wrong with Mom?"

"She's dead, boy. And it's because of you."

"No, I didn't do anything."

His father stood and walked toward him slowly. "Exactly. You didn't do anything. She died trying to protect you. It's your fault."

Miru backed away, frightened. "No, it was the things! Something attacked Mom and I wanted to help . . ."

They walked out of the cave and out into the storm. Miru backed away on the ledge of Pride Rock as much as he could. His father still walked toward him, stopping a few feet away.

"They think it was hyenas, but it makes no difference now. She's dead, boy."

"I wanted to help, Papa, really. I tried to, but they attacked me, too."

"It's your fault she's dead! If you hadn't been so helpless, she would've gotten away! You are not my son! You don't deserve it! As far as I'm concerned, you are not a part of this pride! You are nothing but a weak little rabbit who can't defend himself!"

Miru became angry. "No! I love Mom more than you ever will! I would never want her to die!"

"But she's dead now because of you!"

"You're wrong!"

"Stop it!" a strong voice said behind his father.

Mufasa walked out of the birds' den with a sad, but determined face. He stopped to stand beside Miru, looking intently at their father.

"Miru couldn't help what happened, Dad," he said reasonably. "I just know that Mama wouldn't want you to blame him for it. He's my brother. He's your son, Dad."

"You are, Mufasa," he answered. "But that one never will. Never again."

Their father turned and walked back into the sleeping cave.

"Never again!" Miru exploded. "I never was!"

He stopped short of the cave entrance.

"Mufasa was always your favorite!" Miru continued angrily. "Mama tried to tell me that you loved me just as much as you did him, but I know that's impossible! Mufasa will always be the better son, the better leader! Well, I'm going to prove you wrong! Okay, _Father?_" He spat the word out. "I'm going to prove to you that I can be just as great as Mufasa, maybe better! Is that what you want?"

Their father shook his head and walked back into the sleeping cave silently. The rain retreated until it stopped completely. Mufasa looked to his injured brother. Miru stood up and walked away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mufasa asked.

"I would've been fine without your help," Miru said softly, trying to hide his tears.

"I know, but you're my brother."

"Just . . . mind your own business."

"I wanted to help you, Miru."

"If you want to help, leave me alone."

He walked away, leaving Mufasa alone on the ledge of Pride Rock.

A/N: Poor Miru! Writing this makes me feel so sympathetic toward him. I mean, his dad's such a jerk (Of course, I wrote him that way, but you get the point! Lol.) and then Mufasa's just trying to help . . . Sniff I better go, it's just too emotional!


	5. Scar

Chapter Four: Scar

That same night, Miru went off to the tree where Rafiki, the old baboon healer, stayed. He stayed with the monkey for the months he needed to heal. He knew his father would offer no help to him . . .

His eye slowly returned to normal. But as it healed, his soul hardened. The hatred he held of his father burned within him, eating away any softness he once had. His mother was the only creature that cared for her and now she was dead . . .

"All right, young one," Rafiki said one day. "It is time."

He reached out and touched the mass of herbs and clay that was over Miru's eye. He carefully pulled it away. Miru winced only slightly as the clay pulled away some of the fur around his eye. Rafiki inspected it, occasionally touching the skin around the injury.

"Well done, cub," he laughed. "I have never seen such an injury heal so quickly! There is a small change, but nothing critical."

"Let me see," Miru said.

"Patience, child. Are you certain?"

"It's my face, Rafiki. Of course I want to see it."

Rafiki nodded and reached for a coconut shell filled with clear water. He held it out and allowed Miru to gaze inside. He stared at the suddenly unfamiliar reflection. It was his face, but his eyes . . . They were the same color, but they looked so . . . empty. A thick, pale scar ran down his right eyelid, no fur growing over it.

"I am afraid I cannot repair scars," Rafiki explained apologetically.

"It's okay," Miru said. "I just don't want to forget."

He stood up and walked over to a break in the tree's canopy. He stared out into the darkening Pridelands, the moon slowly raising in front of him. Rafiki stayed back, watching the young lion.

"It was not your fault, Miru," the baboon attempted. "It was written in the stars for ages."

"Don't use your monkey logic on me, okay, Rafiki?" Miru sighed. "I just . . . don't want to think about it right now."

"Your father is a stubborn creature. He knows not of what a lion you have become. He would be proud."

"I'm not going back. Not anymore."

Rafiki sat in stunned silence for a time. "You are not going back? But, that is your home."

"It was Miru's home."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

The lion chuckled. "That's unusual for you, Rafiki. I'm no longer Miru. That was a name chosen by my father. He claims that I am dead to him, then Miru will be."

"Then what will you go by?"

He thought about it for a time. "Scar."

"Scar?"

"Yes. My name is Scar. I live to it quite well."

Rafiki was silent as Miru laughed at his own joke. The monkey walked over to a wall of exposed wood and ran his fingers across old, worn drawings that he had made. One was a crude sketch of a hyena beside the queen. Next to her were her two boys, Miru and Mufasa. One had bald spots over and under his right eye.

"Scar," the baboon whispered.

The lion nodded, but noticed Rafiki was not speaking to him, but to himself.

"What's the matter?" Miru asked, standing up and stopping behind him.

Rafiki whirled around and struck him squarely on the head with his cane.

"Ow!" Miru snapped. "What was that for?"

"I hope it will give you the knowledge you need, Miru," he answered. "This is the last I will see of the little cub I watched grow. You are now Scar. But do not allow your unhappiness consume you."

"What are you—?"

"Your life is going to change, unfortunately not for the better. Just remember that your brother will always be there when you need someone. He will always love you, even if your father does not."

Scar raised an eyebrow as he watched him. "Okay. I'm ready to go."

Rafiki snapped out of it and returned to himself. "And where will you go?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll find my way. If Mufasa comes out here, tell him to stop worrying and stay at Pride Rock. I can make it on my own."

The baboon wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. "Take care, Scar."

"Thank you for all of your help," the lion said as he broke away from his grasp. "Goodbye, Rafiki."

He hopped down from the tree and began to walk away into the night. Rafiki watched him until he disappeared in the lack of light.

"Goodbye is certain," he sighed. "For now only evil will have your once gentle soul. May the kings protect your father and brother. You will be their end."


	6. The Elephant Graveyard

Chapter Five: The Elephant Graveyard

Scar traveled alone through the Pridelands for nearly six months. He was still not sure what he was searching for, but he knew it would be obvious when he saw it. The only problem was, he had no idea where to look.

One day, he came upon the Elephant Graveyard. The area had always been forbidden to him while he grew up and his mother made certain he was never near it. She was no longer there to smother him and attempt to blind him from reality. It was time he saw what was so forbidden.

He walked around massive piles of bones and skulls, a heavy fog rising above him. He looked at an enormous skull with the tusks still intact and stopped when he heard the strangest sound. He held his breath and listened as hard as he could. It came again, louder. Was that . . . _laughing_?

The laughter increased with more voice, surrounding him. A high-pitched, dangerous voice came to his ears.

"Well, well, well, lookit here, boys," it began. "We got a strangler on our hands."

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" another voice sneered. "Don't you miss your home?"

"I don't have a home," Scar answered loudly, his head tilted upwards. "I don't need one."

The laughter cackled again. "Oh, we got a tough guy!"

"Well, what should we do with 'im, Anza? Invite him for dinner?"

"No, I have a better idea," a female voice answered.

Scar whirled around as he heard a soft thump behind him. An strong female hyena stepped forward. Her fur was a dark brown with black spots. Her eyes held a dark fire. She knew what she was doing and she wasn't afraid of anything.

Scar stared into her eyes, his fear evaporating. Fear was Miru's weakness, not Scar's. He wouldn't run with his tail between his legs. He would fight every hyena if it was necessary.

"Go home, cub," Anza shook her head, a laughing wheeze escaping her. "You don't belong in a place like this."

"I'm not going anywhere," Scar said dangerously. "If you want me to go, make me."

"You have quite the attitude. You sure you're a lion?"

"Yes, I am sure. I'm just not weak like those pride lions."

"Weren't you a part of them once?"

"Miru was, not me."

"Miru? That cub's dead. I killed him myself."

Scar broke his intent gaze, startled. "You attacked that mother and cub?"

"Hyenas got to entertain themselves somehow, don't they? Why, they still alive?"

He looked down at his dark paw. "No . . . they're both dead."

Anza scoffed. "Good riddance, if you ask us. Lions are no good to any of the other animals around here. They just walk around and act they control everything. I mean, they do nothing but sit by the pond and sleep all day."

"Or take all the good antelope from the herd and leave us with the gangly ones!" another hyena exclaimed.

"Hardly any meat on 'em!" one agreed.

"Shut up, all of you!" Anza cried. The agreeing voices silenced immediately. She looked at Scar. "And what do you go by?"

"Scar," he said with a voice that was unfamiliar to him.

"Well, Scar, I like you. I think we can let you stay for a little bit, but first you gotta talk to the Boss."

"The Boss?"

"Yep, follow me."

She walked off into the fog. Scar looked around at the rotting bones and sighed. _Well, welcome home, Scar,_ he thought. He walked off after Anza, the fog swallowing him up. Miru stayed behind. He drifted above the dense fog and out into the clear skies. He floated onwards and away from his body, never to return again.


	7. Evil Within

Chapter Six: Evil Within

A/N: All right, this one's really short, but I wanted to emphasize the change in Miru. I think this chapter and the very end of the last one shows his transformation into Scar. Hope you guys like this one!

Scar suddenly felt hollow as he followed the mass of the hyenas. Their laughter and shouts chorused around. He thought he should feel afraid, but he felt . . . nothing. He didn't fear or enjoy any of it. He was just there, waiting for something to happen. Anza was right, he was right. Miru was dead and gone.

"Keepin' up, cub?" Anza called behind, not slowing down.

"I'm right behind you," Scar answered. "And I'm not a cub. Just call me Scar."

"Whatever tides you over, then, _Scar._ I don't know if the Boss will enjoy that lip of yours."

"He doesn't have to, _Anza._ I'll just see him."

They continued on silently, stepping over mounds of bones and rocks. Anza disappeared into a cave with the other hyenas following her. Scar did the same, not sure what to expect. The hyenas ahead of him stopped and cleared a path for him, leading him to Anza.

An ancient hyena sat on a rock, its eyes opening and closing rhythmically. Its fur was grayed and falling off in patches. The eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing. Scar thought hyenas were bad-looking enough, but the Boss took the cake. Anza leaned close to the Boss, whispering in his ear.

"Come here, lion," the Boss ordered.

Scar walked up to stand beside Anza.

"Let me feel your face."

He reached out a worn paw and ran it over the lion's face. It stopped over his deep scar and ran along it carefully. The Boss began to laugh gleefully, the other hyenas joining in instinctively.

"Silence!" he called over the din.

The hyenas quieted immediately, straining to listen.

"You are what we have been waiting for, boy," the Boss continued, removing his paw from Scar's face. "Strange things have happened since I became blind. I have vivid dreams that tell me what is to come and what is to be. You, my lion friend, have been I my dreams for months now."

"Why is that?" Scar asked, curious.

"There is evil within you. Do you know that? You are destined to take this whole land by force. I saw that it will be your blood that you will have to overcome."

"My father?"

"It goes further than that, boy."

"Mufasa . . ."

The Boss nodded. "Your brother."

"When will this happen?"

"When the time is right, I promise you. First, I must to warn you. If you choose this path, you can never turn back. And my dreams tell me that your fate will not be glorious. You can join us and you will soon lead the hyenas in a revolt that will shake any security the pride will have. Or you can return home and allow fate to guide you in the ways of a gentle lion, hiding the shadow of a brother you may never measure up to."

Scar was quiet for a time. He could go home and live a life of jealousy and boredom with no worries of dying before his time. Or he could stay here and become a lion that could rival his brother and be cut short of his life, but he could rule . . .

He looked at the dying hyena before him. His eyes hardened suddenly. "Are these hyenas willing to listen to me?"

The Boss laughed loudly. "That's what I thought. Come, we have much to speak of."


	8. Brothers Reunited

Chapter Seven: Brothers Reunited

Mufasa sat on the ledge of Pride Rock, looking out into the surrounding lands with a determined gaze. Zazu flew down and landed clumsily beside him. The bird chuckled as he found his footing.

"Well, I'll have to practice that a bit more, won't I?" he said. He looked to Mufasa when he didn't respond. "Mufasa? Are you all right?"

"You're dropping too quickly," the lion answered without looking away from the Pridelands. "Try coming down gradually next time."

"I'll have to try that, then . . . What are you doing out here alone again? Your father and mine went off on a walk. Why didn't you join them?"

"I'm waiting for Miru to come back."

Zazu exhaled heavily. "It's been nearly a year, Mufasa. He's not coming back. Even the baboon said . . ."

"Rafiki said he was going to try and make a name for himself. My father won't even speak of him."

"Well, perhaps that's for the best. Not to be rude to the royal blood, but he is far from king standard. You seem to have inherited the better genes of the family."

"He's my brother, Zazu."

"All the same, he seemed . . . questionable to me."

Mufasa finally looked away from the horizon. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother insisted he was meant for something great, but I think he had some sort of . . . I don't know, _evil_ to him."

The lion laughed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Zazu. My father was never very close to Miru, but he's not evil."

"Put that matter aside for now, Mufasa. You know, your father is readying to step down from his position and allow his son to take his place."

"Don't remind me."

"You are soon to be a king, Mufasa! I must say, I am quite proud of you, Sire."

"You don't have to be so formal. We've grown up together, Zazu. You're my friend."

"All the same, I am to be your messenger. I am to overlook all of the happenings in the Pridelands."

"I know all of that, Zazu. You need to calm down. All of that will be arranged when the time comes . . ."

"He's a bird, Mufasa," a voice said behind them. "They never stop panicking. It's their instinct."

The two turned see a thin, dark-furred lion walking up the ledge toward them, a pale scar showing visibly over his eye. He stopped short and sat down. Mufasa squinted hard and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Miru!" he exclaimed, bewildered.

"Hello again, brother," he answered simply.

Mufasa walked around him, laughing. "Look at you! You've grown."

"It has been a year."

He sat down in front of his brother. "I'm so glad to see you again, Miru. Where have you been?"

His brother shook his head. "Finding my fate. I've made a few changes as well. I'd prefer it if you called me Scar. It seems suitable, doesn't it?"

"Scar? Why change your name? Our mother loved your name."

"Well, it was time I made a name for myself, no pun intended. How have you been?"

Mufasa glanced at Zazu, who was huffing with disgust. He glared at the bird. "I've been fine, as good as I can, I suppose."

"He'll be declared king by the end of the year," Zazu proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Scar said. "Congratulations, Mufasa."

"Thank you," he answered uncomfortably. "I was wondering when you would come back. I didn't want to . . . Well, I was afraid to accept the offer since you weren't here."

"It's all right. Father would've never given me a second glance. I bet he hasn't spoken of me since Mother died."

"Well . . ."

"Yes," Zazu said haughtily. "In fact, the whole pride hardly noticed your leave. No one seemed to mind."

"Zazu!" Mufasa snapped.

"Let him talk, Mufasa," Scar chuckled. "Birds never learn to shut their beaks, do they? Well, go ahead, give us your insight of my life. Let's hear it, Zazu."

"I believe you're here only because you heard of your brother's reign," Zazu explained, his glare focusing on Scar. "You have always been jealous of him and now you are hoping to reveal him to be in rule of the pride."

Scar laughed loudly. "Beautiful attempt, Zazu, but you haven't come close. I could care less what happens to this pride. My brother has always been the better lion and I have accepted that."

"Then what's your purpose?"

"I wanted to see my dearest father before he retired. I wanted him to see his boy one more time."

"His Highness is not dying. He is merely retiring."

"Nevertheless, I am not sure where fate will lead us, so I should enjoy his company while he is still here."

"You are nothing but a conspirator against this pride!"

"Enough!" Mufasa shouted, silencing him. "Zazu, like it or not, my brother is still a part of this pride and I don't want to hear any negative comments of what he's done in his time away!"

"Thank you, brother," Scar bowed to him. "Your Highness."

"Come along . . . Scar. The pride will be _happy_ to see you." He glared in Zazu's direction before walking toward the cave.

Scar held back, eyeing Zazu in disgust. Zazu puffed out his chest challengingly.

"Watch your tail, bird," Scar warned as he stood to follow his brother. "You never know when a predator might be there."

Zazu watched him leave, a cold chill ruffling his feathers. He took off irritably, wondering how his friend could be so trusting to a lion like that. But blood was blood. Mufasa had no choice but to trust him. Zazu just hoped the blood relation wouldn't interfere with the future king's practical thinking.

A/N: Cue the evil music! I think that's the way you spell "cue," am I right? Anyway, I'm having the greatest time writing this and hopefully I'll keep the chapters coming up steadily. Special thanks to Mirage of Sarabi, I never knew their dad's name!


	9. Sarabi

Chapter Eight: Sarabi

Scar walked out of the cave alone. Mufasa was conversing with some lionesses in the cave, laughing occasionally. Scar cringed every time it drifted from the cavern. That laugh was the falsest he had ever heard, it reminded Scar of his father.

He sat down on the ledge of Pride Rock and looked up to the sky. Dark clouds were gathering overhead. Another storm was brewing. That would be reassuring to the lands and its creatures. A scorching drought had left the land around them parched and ill. Scar couldn't help smiling. The rain was exactly the kind of sign he had been waiting for. Waiting was all he needed to do . . .

"Miru?" a soft voice asked behind him.

He turned to see a pale-furred lioness smiling at him as she walked up toward the cave. He stared at her for a moment before recognizing her.

"Sarabi?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded, laughing slightly. "Wow, we all thought you disappeared . . ."

"I think I did for a while, just had a lot to think about, I suppose. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine, just spending time with your brother."

Scar's insides burned with jealousy and hatred, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. His voice remained steady as he smiled at her. "Oh, I see."

She walked up and sat beside him. "He's been worrying about you so much. I have, too. Mufasa was starting to think you would never come back."

"I didn't think I would, either. I'm flattered that you were worried about me."

"We grew up together, Miru. Of course I was worried about you. After losing your mother . . . I don't know, you sort of changed."

Scar remained silent, looking out over the Pridelands. He sighed and turned to look at Sarabi. "I know I must sound like a fool, but I had a crush on you when we were young. You were one of my few friends."

Sarabi looked away, embarrassed. "Now I'm flattered, really, but . . . I guess no one told you when you came back. Mufasa must've been so excited he forgot to mention that . . ."

"What?"

"Oh, Sarabi, there you are," Mufasa said, making both of them jump slightly.

Sarabi smiled sweetly. "Hello, Mufasa."

"I see you've already discovered our old pride member."

"Yes." She looked to Scar. "And I couldn't be happier that he's back."

"Sarabi was about to tell me something important," Scar said, not looking away from her.

"Oh, I see," Mufasa nodded. "I'm afraid I forgot to tell you when you returned."

"Tell me what?"

Sarabi broke his gaze, staring at the rock at her paws. "Mufasa and I are to be married after he is declared king."

Scar stared at the two of them, stunned. The hatred now boiled just beneath the surface of his skin. He wanted to tear his brother limb from limb and leave him for dead. What a gift that would be to his father! His precious boy in bits on this ledge . . . Scar exhaled heavily, controlling himself.

"Well, congratulations again, dear brother," he said, standing. "It seems your life is set before you, isn't it? If you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave you two alone for now. Be happy together."

"You'll come back, won't you?" Sarabi asked as he began to walk away.

"I'll always be close, I promise."

He disappeared from Pride Rock, leaving the future king and queen together. He ran off through the tall grass, roaring in anger. Birds flew out of their nesting places, frightened of his rampage.

He stopped only when he reached his destination. He skidded to a stop outside of the elephant graveyard. Heavy raindrops soaked him through, his mane weighing heavily on his neck. He ignored the weather. He had only one focus . . .

"ANZA!" he cried out.

The hyena soon appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, Scar?" she asked.

"Call them out," he ordered, his breath raising in a white cloud.

Anza laughed loudly. "All right! Fall in, guys!"

The army of hyenas appeared before him. Scar looked at them with blazing eyes. He no longer kept his emotions in check. He was ready to take the consequences for what he was to do.

"What do we gotta do, boss?" Banzi, a younger hyena, asked in the ranks.

"Kill him," Scar ordered evenly.

The hyenas laughed gleefully and ran off toward Pride Rock. Scar and Anza watched them splashing through mud puddles and laughing maniacally as they drifted away.

"You coming along?" Anza asked.

"No, I have some unfinished business to take care of," Scar answered. "Anza, make sure they don't fail."

"I'll try, boss."

"You better, or it's you for their next meal."

He walked off quietly, leaving Anza alone frozen with fear.

A/N: All right, now to the good part, y'all! I can't wait! I'll post hopefully on Monday, so keep reading. Thanks for all my reviewers. I appreciateyour enthusiasim.


	10. Midnight Attack

Chapter Nine: Midnight Attack

Scar shook rain from his fur occasionally. He stopped short of Pride Rock, looking ahead of him. The hyenas were gathered near the base of it, waiting for him to approach. He walked slowly toward them, breathings slowly.

He had a strange feeling that nothing would come out of this. The hyenas were too excited at the mention of killing. They hardly had the sense to have strategy. Perhaps it was best if he just held back and waited to see the outcome. Mufasa could wait, if necessary. But his father . . . He growled to himself at the thought. One way or another, he was to meet his fate tonight. He looked to the awaiting hyenas.

"No matter what you do," Scar commanded, "make sure the old king is lured out here. Get him as far away from Pride Rock as you can and I'll take care of him from there."

"What about Mufasa, boss?" one hyena asked. "Do we get him?"

"Take care of the king first. After that, do as you wish."

"All right, we ready?" Anza called.

The hyenas cheered in unison.

"That's what I like to hear! Remember, get the old lion out here as soon as you can! Now . . . CHARGE!"

The hyenas raced off up the walkway and toward the cave, laughing maniacally. Scar stayed back and ducked behind some brush, waiting for them to push his father out.

"Mufasa, wake up," Sarabi whispered.

Mufasa grunted, not waking.

"Mufasa, listen. Someone's laughing."

"Probably the cubs playing around," Mufasa sighed.

"No, I know the sound of cubs laughing. It's not that."

He sat up and yawned heavily. He listened momentarily, then shook his head at Sarabi.

"It's nothing, Sarabi," he said gently. "You must've been dreaming. Go back to sleep."

The two jumped as Anza's charge call broke through the sound of rain. Mufasa raced to the cave entrance, roaring. The rest of the pride woke up, dazed. In seconds, hyenas plowed through Mufasa and into the cave.

They laughed as they circled around the lionesses and their cubs.

"Well, well," Anza laughed. "Look at the small fries, boys."

"Great appetizers, huh, Anza?" a hyena laughed, licking his chops.

"You won't touch them," Mufasa growled, moving to stand in front of the cowering cubs. "Get out of here."

"Oh, and what is the great, big Daddy's cub gonna do?" another female, Shenzi, asked.

"You don't want to know. Get out."

"Oh, don't worry," Anza sighed. "There's no need for any dramatic action. We're just here for the old one."

"Old one?"

"Your father."

Mufasa's eyes widened. "What!"

Anza shrugged. "Hey, we're just following orders. We get your dad, no one gets hurt. No guarantees for him, of course."

"No, now get out!"

"Don't make it hard on yourself, Mufasa. Or your little wife will be in trouble. Boys."

Six hyenas made a semi-circle around Sarabi, her back to the wall. They growled and laughed loudly. The other lionesses gasped and cowered away from the others. Mufasa looked to his father, who was still sitting on the highest rock. The old lion's eyes never left the hyenas threatening Sarabi.

"Leave her alone," Mufasa ordered, his voice shaking.

"What's the matter?" Anza asked. "Little nervous now, Mufasa? You sure you're ready to be a king? I think you're too weak, just like Daddy over there. He was always weak."

Mufasa roared angrily and lunged at Anza. He began to fight her and some other hyenas leapt on top of him, trying to rip him away from her. The younger lionesses attacked the hyenas pinning Sarabi while the older ones held the cubs back. Soon the cave was filled with struggling bodies and cries of pain.

Anza managed to get away from the fury-driven Mufasa. She limped badly, bloody paw prints following her as she walked. She stopped in front of the rock where the old king still sat.

"You're too afraid . . . to fight," she observed, panting heavily. "You don't deserve . . . to be in charge . . . of anyone."

"And what do you call yourself?" he demanded over the din. "Do you believe you're strong because you attacked a sleeping cave?"

"At least . . . I fight . . . for what I believe in. What . . . do you do, old lion? Sit and wait . . . for someone to do . . . your dirty work. Look at them."

The older lion looked around and saw all of his pride trying to fight off the hyenas, roaring and slashing. He looked at the hyenas, who fought just as hard. Anza was right. They were fighting with passion. Even if they were fighting for the wrong reasons, they still fought.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Nothing," Anza answered. "I want nothing. Just . . . follow me."

"Call them off and I will."

"Deal . . . old lion."

There was a loud bark and the hyenas stopped fighting and ran off into the storm. Mufasa sat up slowly, his wounds oozing blood. The lionesses around him tended to each other, nearly all of them hurt and bleeding. Sarabi walked up to him, her leg cut deeply.

"Are you all right?" Mufasa asked.

"What was all of that about?" Sarabi asked. "They attacked us for no reason."

"Oh, no."

He looked over at the rock where he last saw his father. No creature was there.

"No. Father!"

The pride members looked at him and shook their heads. None of them saw him there . . . Mufasa ran out into the pouring rain. He stopped at the tip of the ledge.

"Father!" he shouted. "No!"

He continued calling for his father until Zazu came to his side.

"There is nothing we can do, your Highness," he said. "I'm afraid . . . he is gone."

"No, I have to find him," Mufasa said determinedly, starting toward the walkway.

"Mufasa," Sarabi sighed as she walked out of the cave. "Zazu's right. There's nothing we can do for him."

He shook his head. "I have to try."

He ran off into the night, hoping desperately that he wasn't too late . . .

A/N: Sorry if this chapter's kinda stinky. I've been having difficulties all weekend and I couldn't focus on my work. I'll try to get some better chapters up as soon as I can. The next chapter's going to be pretty fun, at least for me. See you all later and thanks for reading!


	11. Daddy Dearest

Chapter Ten: Daddy Dearest

Anza and the other hyenas led the King through the storm until they reached the pond. Scar stepped forward, his eyes never leaving his father. The old lion's eyes widened in surprise.

"You?" he asked. "You sent them to attack the pride?"

"That surprises you?" Scar laughed. "I'm amazed you even knew I was back. This is where Mother died. Do you remember that? Right here or at least near the pond. I think I died that day, too. You refused to accept me as your son, especially when I needed you the most."

"It's your fault she's dead!"

"No, it's not! Open your eyes! I was a cub then. I had no control over what happened and you know it."

"I loved her and now she's gone."

Scar shook his head. "So did I."

"Then why did you let her die?"

"I didn't!"

Scar's voice echoed through the silence. The hyenas moved back slowly, some trying to tend to their wounds. Anza was whimpering quietly as she licked at her cuts. Scar was breathing heavily, his emotions finally get the best of him.

"Where were you when she died?" he demanded, glaring at his father. "You were off with your better son and you left me behind. If you would have just taken me with you . . . if I was with you, Mother never would've been here, trying to console me. She would still alive. Your precious son wouldn't be in that cave hurt. These hyenas wouldn't have forced you here. All of this would've been stopped if you had just accepted me as your son. Do you know that?"

"I didn't mean to leave you there . . ." the old lion said quietly.

"Liar! You're lying and you know it!"

"Of course I'm lying! You were nothing, Miru! You never wanted to be in the limelight! So why were you so worried about what I thought of you?"

"Because you're my father! I spent my whole life thinking what I could do to make you be proud of me or least welcome me into your oh so perfect family!"

"And this is how you do it! Joining forces with the creatures that killed your mother and nearly killing your brother in the process! You are a poor excuse for a lion! No matter how angry you are, you don't do this sort of thing!"

"_Nearly_ killing my brother?" Scar repeated. He glared in the hyenas' directions. All of them whimpered and backed away.

"You said get him first," Anza argued. "And we did. We did what we were told."

Scar growled and looked at his father. "I'll deal with him later, but first . . . you."

The old lion growled challengingly. Scar lunged at him. The two fought mercilessly, biting and clawing anywhere they could.

"You never deserved to be a part of my family!" the father shouted as he rolled around in the dirt with his forgotten son.

"I never wanted to be!" Scar shouted back, striking his father across the face.

"Then why are you doing this!"

"To make you pay!"

They rolled out into the water. The rain fell heavier now. The splashes caused by the raindrops were intensified as the two lions sloshed about the water, one trying to gain the upper hand. Scar finally got a hold of the sensitive skin of his father's neck. He bit down as hard as he could.

A gurgling gasp came from his father and he slumped on top of him. Scar released his hold and let his father drop into the water with a splash. He pulled him up to keep his head out of the water. Scar chuckled darkly and leaned down to speak into his father's ear.

"Are you proud of your boy now, Daddy dearest?" he whispered. "Are you proud that he's killed you? I'll give one better, Father. I'm going to kill Mufasa."

He straightened up and nodded to the hyenas. The mass army ran off toward the Elephant Graveyard. He followed them slowly. He stopped to look at the slowly dying lion on the bank.

"Now you'll never forget about the other son, Father!" he called. "Tell Mother hello for me."

He walked on, his reddened lips and teeth forming a chilling smile.

"Father!" Mufasa shouted louder.

He walked through the blowing tall grass, shaking his mane from his eyes. He walked until he saw the lake giving off a dull light. He stopped short, seeing a small mound on the bank of the pond.

"Oh, no."

He walked over and gasped as he saw his father. He leaned his head down and rubbed it against his father's lovingly. His tears mixed with the rain running down his cheeks.

"Say hello to Mother for me," he whispered, still rubbing his head against his father's.

He straightened up and sniffed loudly. He looked out over the lands ahead of him, knowing the murderers were out there, relishing in the fact that they killed the king.

"Whoever did this to you will pay, Father. I promise you."

He picked his father's body up and balanced him on his back. He ducked his head down from the harsh wind and rain as he began his trek back to Pride Rock.


	12. Still the Better Lion

Chapter Eleven: Still the Better Lion

Scar walked back to Pride Rock the next morning, fighting to hide his smirk. The pride was sad and quiet as he walked up to his brother, who sat alone on the ledge. Sarabi stayed back with the other lionesses, a few of them sniffing and crying.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"The hyenas attacked last night," Mufasa answered in an emotionless voice. "After you left."

"What!"

His brother nodded. "Father's dead."

"Oh, no . . ."

"I know he was never close to you, Miru, I mean, Scar, but . . . But I think he loved you all the same."

Scar shook his head. _I know that's a lie._ "This must really be hurting you, brother. I'm so sorry for your loss. Why did the hyenas come in the first place?"

"All they asked for was Father. They said they had an order to get him."

Scar smiled inwardly. _Good, they didn't let it slip_. "I see. Are there ceremonies to be held?"

"Yes, I believe so. One for Father's passing and one for . . ."

"The king's crowning," Zazu finished as he landed gracefully between the two. "I do sympathize for your loss, Sire, but there must be a king to keep the pride in proper order. Even in time of sorrow, we must keep pushing ourselves ahead."

"Will you be more sensitive?" Scar snapped. "He has just lost his father."

Zazu eyed him angrily. "You have as well, sir, but I have yet to see you show any emotion whatsoever, except perhaps . . . happiness."

"You think I'm happy my father is dead?"

"Yes, frankly, I do."

"You don't what you're talking about, bird. I think you make a better side dish than a friend, or messenger, for that matter."

"You have been nothing but a burden since you arrived here! And I find it quite unusual that the king's death should fall right around the time you have returned . . ."

"Are you actually accusing _me_ of having part in this?"

"I've accused you of nothing, _Scar_, but it seems you are incriminating yourself right now."

"Open that beak again and I swear with all antelopes in these Pridelands . . ."

Mufasa roared loudly, causing both of them to stop.

"Enough!" he ordered. "Stop this senseless bickering! A great lion is dead and all you can do is argue about it? Both of you should be ashamed!"

Scar hung his head, silently cursing his brother and his annoying bird all the while. Zazu held his head up, but cast a deadly glare in the lion's direction, obviously not caring if Mufasa noticed.

"Now, please," Mufasa sighed after shouting at them for about a minute. "Let us give our respects to the departed and go about our business."

Zazu bowed respectfully, stretching his wings out. Scar bowed his head and stood. He turned to walk away, but Mufasa's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My place isn't here, dear brother," Scar answered. "I'll allow all of you to say goodbye to Father properly. I'll be back when you are crowned."

"Are you sure, Scar?"

"Yes, King, I am certain. I'll be back, Cub's honor."

Mufasa smiled weakly. "All right. Thank you, Scar."

Scar had to hold back his bile as he said, "Cub's honor." It was a small joke he and his brother had as cubs. It meant they swore by their blood, their brotherhood, to be there for each other when they needed it. He knew it would amuse his brother.

He walked past the lionesses, trying to catch Sarabi's eye. She looked at him quickly and turned away. He scowled and walked faster. He then ran off, away from the pride that he knew he would never belong to. But they would pay. He knew his day would come . . .

He stood in the back of the mass of animals at the crowning ceremony. Rafiki stood beside his brother with his arm wrapped around his neck. It seemed an eternity before Zazu finally called across the lands.

"And now, loyal creatures of the Pridelands, I give you . . . King Mufasa!"

The animals cheered loudly. Scar rolled his eyes and sighed. Even after his father rid of his father, Mufasa was still the better lion. He stood up and turned away from the explosion of cheers. He was stopped abruptly when something grabbed his tail. He whirled around angrily, about to yell at the buffoon that did it. His eyes widened as Sarabi let go of his tail.

She laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," he answered, rather defensively. "I just . . . didn't expect it to be you."

"Come on, let's leave Mufasa to bask in the praising for now. May I walk with you?"

"If you insist, I suppose."

They walked side by side. Sarabi smiled widely.

"What?" Scar asked, noticing she was staring at him.

"Admit it," she said. "You were scared."

"I used to be. Not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say . . . maybe it's best you're with Mufasa. I've changed a lot since I left."

"You grew up, Miru. All of us did."

He nodded and didn't answer.

"Miru, I'm sorry you had to hear about Mufasa and me after what you told me. I really was flattered."

"And I was embarrassed."

She laughed. "I know and I'm sorry for that, too. Will you forgive me?"

He looked at her intently. "Anything for you, Sarabi."

"Good. What is it you said to Mufasa? 'Cub's honor'?"

"Yes . . . why?"

"Just swear on Cub's honor."

He sighed heavily. "Fine, Cub's honor. What's so important?"

"I haven't told Mufasa yet, but . . . I'll be expecting a nephew or niece for you soon."

Scar fought to keep his composure. His brother was king, he had the lioness Scar had liked since he was a cub, and now he was expecting an heir! It was ridiculous! Impossible! How could everything work out for Mufasa when he was the one who deserved it more?

"Oh, congratulations," Scar nodded.

"Aren't you excited?" Sarabi laughed.

He attempted a painful smile. "Ecstatic."

"I'm so glad you are. Your Cub's honor is that you'll swear to be a good uncle and watch over your nephew or niece when they're growing up."

He felt an anger growl building in his throat. He swallowed it away. "Cub's honor, Sarabi. I'll keep my promise to you."

She rubbed her head against his neck fur quickly. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

She turned around and went back to Pride Rock. Scar watched the animals still praising the _great King Mufasa._ The very thought of it made his blood boil. He walked off toward the Elephant Graveyard, growling to himself the whole way.

A/N: I think this one's my favorite chapter in the whole story. It shows that Mufasa, like the chapter title says, still the better lion. Even after everything Scar did to even the score, he would never get what he wanted. Well, until a little later! Lol. Read and review and let me know what everyone thinks!


	13. Simba

Chapter Twelve: Simba

Scar remained near Pride Rock, watching the pride under his brother's command. His day would come. He had come too far to allow it to slip away. Patience was the only important thing. He would just have to wait . . .

One day, a lioness was rushed out to find Rafiki. Scar immediately knew what that meant. Sarabi would soon be expecting her cub. Scar went up to the cave. Zazu was standing outside the entrance. His feathers ruffled as soon as he spotted the lion.

"Hello, Zazu," Scar said in a mocking tone.

"Good day, sir," Zazu answered formally.

"I should say it is. Sarabi is expecting the cub soon?"

"Soon is an understatement. Rafiki is guessing a few hours."

"Oh, I see. Is my brother busy at the moment?"

"I'm afraid so, seeing that his _child_ is about to be born."

"Zazu," Mufasa said sternly, walking out of the cave. "Hello, Scar. I haven't seen you around here for a time. When did you hear the news?"

"Oh, just recently," Scar lied. Apparently Sarabi never told Mufasa of his promise to her. "I wanted to come to congratulate you. I seem to be doing a lot of that."

His brother laughed. "I suppose so. Thank you, brother. I would be honored if you were our cub's mentor."

"You mean cub-sitter?"

His false laugh forced Scar to put his ears back. "Oh, no. I want my son to know his uncle."

"Are you sure it's a boy?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Scar shook his head. "Of course. Everything works out perfectly for you."

"I wouldn't say that. I wish Mother and Father were here to see him for the first time."

"Well, Father would be proud, as always, Mufasa. I think I'll be going now. I just wanted to congratulate you."

Mufasa stopped him. "Will you come to his birthing ceremony?"

Scar forced a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you, brother."

He nodded and walked away. He watched the birthing ceremony from a distance. Rafiki raised a light-colored fluff ball into the air. The crowds of animals cheered and bowed to the future king.

Scar growled as he watched the scene. "Enjoy it now, little one. It won't be long before your father is dead and gone. And you will be too young to stop it. Enjoy this time while you have it. I promise, it won't be long at all . . ."

A/N: Sorry this one's kind of short. I figured the Lion King story goes on after Simba was born and I don't think I can rewrite all of that! Lol.


	14. Present

Present

"And the rest . . . is history."

The pride looked at Hira with strange expressions. Hira shook her head. She kept her eyes on Simba the whole time.

"A young cub, torn from the innocence and carefree days as a young one. One so little, blamed for the murder of a parent and left alone, afraid to go back. His only choice was to run, run far away and never return."

Simba stared at her, bewildered. She knew what Scar had said to him all those years ago . . .

"Miru was a good cub. He wanted nothing more than the love of a true family. So, you mustn't judge Scar too quickly. Just know that his story is much similar to one all of us know of. Jamboki and Nuka are to decide who will be king someday in the far future. I just hope that they, and all of you, will remember . . . that the love of a brother is something to cherish and never let jealousy or pain corrupt your thoughts."

The pride was quiet for a time as she stood and joined Raji to the side.

"Beautifully told, Hira," Simba said, going to stand before the pride. "I never knew of that story. I never knew my father put so much trust into his brother. I think that's because I never had a brother to share it with. With Hira's story, I want everyone to remember that all of us . . . are one. We are family."

The lions and lionesses cheered happily. Several of them praised Hira for her beautiful story-telling. Raji grinned at her.

"I told you, you always tell some amazing stories."

"I suppose I do," Hira answered. "Just not amazing enough to keep those two awake."

Jam and Nuka were curled up side by side, sleeping between Raji's front legs. He laughed softly. "Don't take it personally. Every cub fell asleep. They were just too tired."

Hira nuzzled the two with her nose. "Well, I hope they heard me in their dreams. I hope they know that blood should always be loyal to blood."

Kiara and Kovu came over. Both of them smiled at Hira.

"Wow, I never knew there was so much behind what happened between Mufasa and Scar," Kovu said. "How did you know all about it?"

Hira shook her head. "That is a story for another time, Kovu. I'm ready for a nice sleep, just like those two are."

Kiara laughed. "I suppose you are after all of that. Good night, Hira."

"Good night, dear."

The lioness picked up Jam while Kovu picked up Nuka. They carried the boys into the sleeping cave among the other pride members, most of whom wre already lying down for the night. Raji stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to find Dad and tell him I love him," he said.

"I'm glad you are," Hira answered. "Good night, Raji."

"Night, Hira."

Hira sat alone on the ledge of Pride Rock, looking out over the dark lands. She glanced up at the sky and noticed the stars tinkling a bit brighter than they were earlier. She inhaled the clean air and let it go slowly.

"There you have it, my dear brothers," she whispered. "I told your stories. I hope you two know that I love you, no matter how things ended for you. Say hello to Mother and Father for me."

She stood up and slowly walked into the sleeping cave, settling down in her usual spot and falling asleep peacefully.

A/N: All right, everybody, there you go! I had an awesome time writing this and I'm glad most of you liked it. This ends my story of Mufasa and Scar, but I was thinking of writing a fic based on Jamboki and Nuka, Kiara's kid. Anyone else think I should give that a shot? Let me know and thanks again for reading!


End file.
